Duel Monster Tunes Makes A Comeback!
by Jgal
Summary: Why should the humans have all the fun? This time the monsters are in control of the mic. Can take requests. (A must read note inside)
1. Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under

**I'm trying to load my story back up since some jerk reported me about something I do not know nor does it fit with the sites reasons for removal. The next time someone thinks doing it again please send an Email DIRECTLY to me about the problem and I WILL remove or change the problem chapter instead of replacing the whole thing!  
Youre cooaperation is expected and appeciated.  
Thank you.  
Jgal****  
**I do not own Yugioh or the song.

**"Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?'**

Dark Magician, Magician of Faith, Lady of Faith, Dark Magician Girl, and several of her friends were gathered around several tables at a local restraint. (Like a monster Denny's)

"Hey can you guys order my drink for me." Dark Magician Girl said as she sat up from her seat to use he restroom.

"Sure. Don't take too long."

DMG walked past the table behind hers where Dark Magician and Magician of Faith sat. Dark kept a close eyes on her as she turned the corner."

Faith: "Dark relax she's not goin to get into any trouble."

"I know dear, it's just that, I'm not used to having her all grown up like this."

"Oh no." Dark heard one of Magician Girl's friends say at the table behind them. He looked over his shoulder to the younger mages, "What's going on?"

Pixie Fairy: "It's Neo. He's here."

Dark Magician glanced at the front door to see the young sorcerer/swordsman talking to a waitress. "So? What about him?"

Flame Manipulater: "He's Magician Girl's boyfriend. Ow."

Magician Valerican: "Ex boyfriend you mean."

The older wizard narrowed his eyes at the new coming Spellcaster, "What did he do?" he asked in an icily 'ready to kill' tone.

"He…he….she kind of caught him… cheating of her."

Dark stood up from his seat.

"Dark stay down!" Faith hissed tugging on his arm.

"That boy need to be taught a lesson."

"She's a big girl. She can handle this herself. Now sit down!"

Dark Magician Girl stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Neo at the door.

"MG! Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" She answered turning her face from him and walked toward her table.

"Now you can't be bad about Elma."

"Elma? I saw you with the Harpie Girl Robin."

Dark was growling slightly as he glared at the two. Faith grabbed him by the collar to hold him still, "Dark, down boy."

Dark magician Girl quickly sat down with her friends, who made sure that there wasn't enough room for Neo.

"Come on Girl, you must have same questions about me."

"Actually in fact I do have one."

"Really?"

"_Whose bed have your boots been under?_ (music starts)

"_Whose bed have your boots been under?_

_And whose heart did you steal I wonder?_

_This time did it feel like thunder baby?_

_But whose bed have your boots been under?_

She sat up and walked around the other Spellcaster poking prodding him with each question.

_Don't look so lonely_

_Don't act so blue,_

_I know I'm not the only_

_Girl you run to,_

_I know about Hibikime_

_Your little singing flame,_

_I've seen your around with Avery _

_The redhead down the lane,_

Steadily she walked around the interior of the restaurant catching everyone's attention. Neo followed her trying to think of an explanation.

_Whose bed have your boots been under?_

_And whose heart did you steel I wonder?_

_This time did it feel like thunder baby?_

_And who did you run to?_

_And whose lips have you been kissing?_

_And whose did you make a wish in?_

_Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?_

_Well whose bed have your boots been under?_

Dark Magician Girls spun around to Neo and place a finger against his lips.

_I heard you've been sneakin'_

_Around with Dark Elf,_

_And what about that weekend_

_With Getsu Fuhma,_

_And I've seen you walkin'_

_With long legs St. Joan,_

_And you were just talkin'_

_Last night with Marie,_

As she said each line she pointed to a different girls at the bar table. Each one turned to Neo with a betrayed angry look in their eyes.

All Girls: _Whose bed have your boots been under?_

_And whose heart did you steel I wonder?_

_This time did it feel like thunder baby?_

DMG: _And who did you run to?_

All Girls: _And whose lips have you been kissing?_

_And whose ear did you make a wish in?_

_Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?_

DMG: _Well whose bed have your boots been under?_

_Come on girls_

(Instrumental)

All the ladies in the restraint surrounded Neo with staffs, claws (Harpies), fists ready. From the back a rolling chair was brought out and An Amozoness Chainmaster chained him to the chair. Neo was spun around about twenty miles in hour until he was stopped by Dark Magician Girl. She smiled at him at how he suffered confronting all his flings.

_So next time you're lonely_

_Don't call on me,_

_Try the operator_

_Maybe she'll be free,_

All Girls: _Whose bed have your boots been under?_

_And whose heart did you steel I wonder?_

_This time did it feel like thunder baby? _

_Whose bed have your boots been under!_

_And whose heart did you steel I wonder?_

_This time did it feel like thunder baby?_

DMG: _And who did you run to?_

All Girls: _And whose lips have you been kissing?_

_And whose ear did you make a wish in?_

_Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?_

DMG: _But whose bed have your boots been under?_

With the final line Dark Magician Girl threw the restrained magic swordsman out the door where it collapsed on the grass. Waiting for him was the entire Amazon guild (Amazon Archer, Paladin, Fighter, Blowpiper, the Unfriendly Amazon exc.) were waiting. All in which demanded an explanation.

Dark Magician leaned back in his booth with his arm folded behind his head, "See Faith, I told you she could handle it."

* * *

Read and Review! 


	2. Big Blue

I don't own Yugioh or this song.

**Big Blue**

Sang by Dark Magician on guitar

Scene begins with Dark Magician being dragged out to a desolate wasteland prison farm by two Ogre Battleguards. Within the barbed wire fences hundreds of prisoners worked mercilessly in barren farms. (I think that's what they do in prison farms.)

"_Well I caught my wife with another man_

_and it cost me ninety nine,_

_On a prison farm in the Wasteland_

_Close to the Umi line,_

Some time goes by and Dark is talking to the Warden Doma. She laughs and hands him a large key. He then leaves the building to a large birdcage.

_Well I've been here for two hundred years _

_I finally made the warden my friend,_(Dark: Really? That long? Jgal: Yeah she's tough to get along with now no more interuptions)

_So she secntenced me to life of ease_

_Taking care of Big Blue,_

Dark looks up as a shadow grew above him, "Gulp."

_Now Big Blue is the largest dragon_

_That I've ever seen,_

_Got a breath that would tear_

_A mountain range_

_She's a four legged flappen machine,_

_You can consider yourself mighty to get passed _

_the harpies and the Spellbind traps,_

_but all these years that I've been here_

_aint nobody got passed blue,_

Scene changes to night where several inmates are running in the cover of darkness. One by one all of them were either torn to pieces by the Harpie guards or ensnared in Spellbinding Circles.

_and the warden said_

'_Come on somebody_

_why don't you run,_

_Big Blue's itching to have a little fun,_

_Get my lantern get my strobe_

_Blue will have yeah beat when the mourning comes',_

Only two prisoners survived the escape only to confront the deadly dragon starring hungrily at them.

_Well I paid off the guard_

_And lipped out a letter_

_To my cousin up in the Yami realm,_

One day during inspection Dark Magician hands Celtic Guardian a note without anybody seeing. "Don't worry Dark, we'll get yeah out of here." Celtic whispered.

Elsewhere Lord of Dragons came flying by with a huge Red Eyes

_And he brought down a black scaled beast_

_He was fearsome as he could be,_

_They pinned him up in the swampland_

_Hundred miles just south of the gate,_

_And I take Big Blue for her evening flight I just_

_Drop her off and wait,_

Dark watched with a smile on his face when the Blue Eyes flew toward the forest where the other dragon was waiting.

_and the warden said_

'_Come on somebody_

_why don't you run,_

_Big Blue's itching to have a little fun,_

_Get my lantern get my strobe_

_Blue will have yeah beat when the mourning comes',_

Weeks went by and one day Dark Magician looked over from the fields to a very irritated dragon in her cage. He grinned.

_Well Big Blue got real use to seeing_

_Her man every night,_

_So I kept her away_

_For three or for days_

_And waited till the time got right,_

With the help of the guard Dark ran to the outskirts of the northern barrio of the prison. He turned back to listen to the alarms flaring within the vicinity.

_I made my run with the evening sun_

_And I smiled when I heard they pulled Blue out,_

"What are you doing!" Celtic Guardian shouted. "We have to run now!"

"Easy there. They'll never catch us."

_Cause I was heading north to the Yami realm_

_And Big Blue was heading south!_

_and the warden said_

'_Come on somebody_

_why don't you run_

_Big Blue's itching to have a little fun,_

_Get my lantern get my strobe_

_Blue will have yeah beat when the mourning comes',_

Celtic and Dark finally met up with Lord of Dragon with a Curse of Dragon waiting to fly. All three aboard the great beast and flew away into the sky.

Doma and her guards followed Big Blue to the farthest edge of the opposite woodland. But lo and behold all they found was a black dragon and their Blue courting in the moonlight.

_Now there's black scaled fierce blues_

_All through the south,_

_Love got me in here and love got me out"_

Jgal: Read and Review!

Dark Magician: Now can I get out of this prison suit! Orange is NOT my color.

Magician of Faith: Just exactly WHO is this other wife!

Dark Magician: Eh….no one you knew….just part of the song….

Prisoner: Dark Magician

Warden: Doma the Angel of Silence

Guard: Celtic Guardian

Cousin: Lord of Dragons

Big Blue: Blue Eyes White Dragon

Black Scaled Beast: Red Eyes Black Dragon

Wife: unknown

Other man: unknown


	3. Dreaming of You

Discalaimer: Neither the show or the song is mine.

**Dreaming of You**

(SETTTING)

**The Mountain Realm was in turmoil. For years the Harpies and the Fairies had fought for the best territory and dominance. However in the mists of a vicious battle, two star-crossed lovers defy all odds to realize their passion.** (Note: Not a recreation of Romeo and Juliet) I think.

The cold night air crept through to her skin passed her tightly fitted armor. The evening dew grew slowly began to form on the protective totems and the canvas tents of the camp. A young woman stood alone on top of a hill hiding the campsite, starring out to the farthest mountains. As the wind began to blow again she wrapped her large white wings around herself to keep warm.

"Ok Dunames, my shift."

Dunames gasped and turned around to see the head guard Wingweaver flying to the hill where she was. She breathed a sigh of relief and resumed looking out to the landscape, "Any recent reports on the enemy?"

The older Fairy turned her gaze away from the princess. "Well…the Silverwing division has already settled down at the front lines. The Bluestorm unit have retreated to the lower ranges this afternoon."

"And what of the Redflyers?" Dunames asked hopefully.

"You mean 'Hawkeye'?" Wingweaver said placing her hands on her hips.  
Dunames blushed bright red and clinched her jaw shut, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on girl. Ever since you had each other at staff point you've been reluctant to fight up in the front."

"I just can't seem to face him. Just something about him seems to, I don't know, take control over me. My heart begins to race and I can't kill him." she cried holding a hand to her eyes to block the tears from flowing. Sister, what's wrong with me?"

Wingweaver calmly walked to her and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulder, "I'm afraid you're in love little one."

"But how can that be? He's one of the enemy. Even if we somehow got together how can we handle our peoples fighting each other?"

"I do not know. All I know is that you'll get over it. But you have to get rid of that feeling soon. War is not a good time for unwanted love." The six winged fairy conjured a lavender spear and stood firm next to Dunames, "You better go in and get some sleep."

"No, I think I'll go for a walk. Just to clear my head." The dark witch said while rubbing her eyes."

"Alright. Just be careful."

Dunanus quietly flew to another mountain faraway from the camp. Her eyes trained at the narrow pass that separated her unit, the Light Pixies from the Redflyers. "Oh Hawkeye.

DDW: _Late at night when all the world, is sleeping  
I stay up late and think of you, and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking, of me too"_

Dunames took a deep hesitant breath and flew toward the pass, keeping close to the rocky mountain slopes.

"_'Cause I'm dreaming, of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me"_

Meanwhile, at the mouth of the pass a young Winged Beast monster was gazing up at the starlit sky above. His darkened brown skin twitched repeatedly to shake off the developing dew. His dark brown spiky hair hung down his face to hide his face from wondering eyes, _"Why can't I get her out of my mind? Her eyes. The beauty of her wings when she flies. Oh Dunanes, if only we were the same species."_

"Brother, are you alright?" a female voice said behind him.

He turned around to see a tall red-haired harpie standing behind him fully garbed in dark lavender armor. Hawkeye stretched his red and black wings over his head and gave a strained groan, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Liar. You've been almost nonexistent to the camp ever since you ran into that fairy girl. If you're not careful she'll see that as a weakness and kill you."

"Dunames is not like that!"

"How can you tell! You only saw each other for a few minutes on the battle field."

"I don't know. I just do." And with that Hawkeye grabbed his long feather shaped blades and flapped his wings for take off.

"And where are you going?"

"To take a flight." Harpie's Brother answered before disappearing through the pass.  
HB: _Wonder if you ever see me, and I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside  
Would you, even care_  
As the cold wind picked up again Hawkeye wrapped his bare arms around himself . The thought of his sister's words brought tears to his eyes, _"Could she be right? I'm I letting my emotions get the better of me? Will you Dunames take advantage of my affection? But…"_

_I just wanna hold you close, but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
How much, I love you_

_I'll dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me?  
_

The two fliers proceed unknowingly to a valley in the center of the long pass.

Dunamus landed gracefully next to a beautiful lake and knelt down to look at her reflection. However, before she could take a drink she felt the presence of a Winged Beast monster. Immediately he summoned a spiked staff to protect herself. A bright flash of read slashed at her through the darkness. She dodged out of the way and struck at her attacker with an energy blast. The assailant avoided the on slot and the attack hit a large bolder. The rock combusted in bright radiant light laminating the entire valley.

Unknown voices: _Ahh-Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
_Dunames and Hawkeye froze in their place. They couldn't believe that they were attacking each other. Even though they were supposed to be enemies they couldn't bring themselves to finish the job.

DDW: _Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
_HB: _And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
_DDW: _I love you  
_HB: _I love you too_  
Before the light from the obliterated stone faded they flew toward one another in a fearful rage. They met nearly in water of the lake, wrapping their arms around each other and greeting with a passionate kiss.

DDW and HB: _I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

The Harpie Prince and the Fairy Princess were never seen again. It was rumered umong their friends and companions that they've flown off to find a new home. One where they will be free to love without the pregudieses of their peoples. Whereever they are now; only the gods know.


	4. It's Beginning to Look Alot Like Christm

Hey yo! How's your summer going? Hot? Same here. Well this sould help make things cooler, "Christmas in July Songfic!" I'll be updateing everyweek or sooner throughout this month and don't forget to submit requests. (Songs, sinareos, and singers)

Read and Review and I don't own anything

**It's Beginning to Look Alot Like Christmas**

The streets were in a hustle and bustle as countless monsters hurried to finish their Christmas shopping before the inevitable night.

"But Mommy can't I just stay home? There are too many people here." Magician of Faith whimpered as she clung onto her mother's hand.

Lady of Faith looked down at her four year old daughter, "Faith it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of."

But the little girl just hid further I behind her mother's robes.

"Lady Faith! How good it is to see you again." called out the Dark Sage as he crossed the busy road to greet the female Spellcaster.

"As always it is good to see you my lord." The Lady of Faith said bowing slightly at him. He took her by the hand and softly kissed her fair knuckles. "And you are still as radiant as ever."

(Okay for visual help imagine him as he was on the show except that his hair and beard are deep purple not grey.)

The (middle aged) mage soon felt a tiny tug on his robes. He quickly resumed his composure and stepped slightly to the side. A little boy no more than Magician of Faith's age with light lavender hair and dark blue robes clung onto the other wizard's robes for dear life, "Ladies of Faith, I would like you to meet my son Dark Magician. I'm afraid he's still a little shy." The boy gazed up slightly with his bright blue eyes to the woman as she knelt down to his eyes level, "So nice to meet you Dark."

But little mage quickly hid behind his father's leg

Dark Sage: "Well Faith, shall we endure this holiday madness together?"

Lady of Faith: "Of course."

The Dark Sage then turned toward a merchant wagon where a tall crazy-black haired man was charming Pixie Knight. "Black Chaos."

The magician groaned and approached the sage, "Yes father?"

Sage: "Would you look after the children while we finish shopping?"

Magician of Black Chaos slumped over with his mouth gapping open, "What! But father-!"

"No 'but father' me. Just keep them out of trouble."

Chaos sighed heavily and hid his face in his hand, "Alright."

The kids glance up at their temporary guardian and looked at each other,

So the two parties separated into the crowds. Lady of Faith and Dark Sage continued their Christmas shopping, while Magician of Black Chaos dragged himself through the streets with one chibbi attached to each hand pulling him in opposite directions.

Chibbi Faith: "Eeww boy."

Chibbi Dark: "Eeww girl."

In the background the Dark Scorpion Burglars sang in the streets:

All: _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Everywhere you go;  
_Meanae the Thorn: Take a look in the five-and-ten,  
Glistening once again_  
_Gorg the Strong: _With candy canes and silver lanes aglow._

The two kids dragged Chaos to various stands and bandstands where puppet shows were playing to entertain the other children. They watched eagerly as Chaos tried to look as cool as he can while standing near a kiddy show.

All: _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Toys in every store,  
_Cliff the Trap Remover: _But the prettiest sight to see  
Is the holly that will be  
_Chick the Yellow:_ On your own front door._

"Wouldn't my girl love this?" Lady Faith said as she showed Dark Sage a pink Kuriboh doll with yellow bows on the side.

"Only if you think Chaos would like this." The other Spellcaster replied showing her a Time Wizard alarm clock, "Maybe for once he'll be on time."

Lady of Faith: "That reminds me. It seems like your son doesn't like my daughter and vise versa."

Dark Sage: "They're just young and naive. They'll grow out of it. Right now they're not causing trouble and that's the best we can hope for."

(Meanwhile)

The kids soon raced to an open display of Santa on his sleigh and started climbing all over the atematronic reindeer.

"Dark! Faith! Get down this instant!" Chaos shouted trying to grab onto the kids as the reindeer rocked back and forth. Sighing with frustration he climbed onto the platform and approached the two chibbies.

Little Faith of Donder gasped when she saw him and grabbed Dark off of Rudolph.

"Hey!"

She conjured up a portal and they both jumped though. Unfortunately it closed just as Chaos leaped toward it and landed instead on the Stern Mystic's (dressed as Santa Clause) lap.

"Well you're an awfully big boy. What do you like for Christmas?" St. Nick chuckled.

Black Chaos slumped further in his lap and tapped his fingers on the arm of the large throne-like chair, "To be an only child."

(purple haired guy) and Gorg: _A pair of hopalong boots  
And a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Neo and Celt;_

Meanae and Chick: _Dolls that will talk  
And will go for a walk  
Is the hope of Astro and Joan;  
_All: _And Mom and Dad can hardly wait  
For school to start again._"

The two toddlers appeared in a clothing store and immediately began to try out the merchandise. Magician of Faith posed in front of a tall mirror in an oversized blue and white poke-dot dress and a large raffia hat. Dark Magician found himself large stockings, a red bull trainer's cape, and a curved Santa hat. He placed one hand on the cape and aimed an umbrella at the mirror and gave a cheesy grin.

Faith took one glance at his pose and stared rolling over laughing.

After ten to twenty other styles the two kids they started walking out of the store. They stopped when they heard a few Nemurikos laugh at the exit. They looked at each other and glanced up.

A large fancy mistletoe hung over them.

They glanced back and stuck their tongues out, "Eeeeewwww!"

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over them.

Chaos: "I've got you now!"

"Meep!" the kids raced put (around the mistletoe) leaving Chaos in the dust with several garment they still had on. He only took one step before he was surrounded be security guards for shoplifting.

Meanae: "_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Meanae with (the purple haired guy): Ev'rywhere you go;  
_Meanae: _There's a tree in the Grand Hotel,  
One in the park as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow."_

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
Soon the bells will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart_

_All:Right within your heart!"_

The streets began to quiet down as the shops closed down one by one. Dark Sage and Lady of Faith calmly walked down the cold snowy streets with their bags full and feet exhausted. They journeyed over to a nearby park where they found Chaos collapsed on the soft white lain surrounded by little snow angels.

Lady of Faith couldn't help but smile at the 'mighty' Magician of Black Chaos. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned to her friend. The Dark Sage pointed to a bench not five feet away from Chaos where their own two angels slept soundly together in each other's arms.

Smiling, they reached down and picked up his or her kid. The chibbies sleepily groaned and hung on tighter.

Lady of Faith: (soothingly) "Darling, let's go."

Dark Sage: "Dark, it's time to say 'goodbye'."

"Um….no…" they both said opening their eyes weakly trying to hold on with all their might until only one pair of hands between them kept them together.  
Chibbi Faith: "Mary Christmas Darky."

Chibbi Dark: "Mary Christmas Faify."

Finally the exhaustion from their fun busy day got the better of them and they quickly fell back to sleep in their parents arms. The grown Spellcasters bowed to one another, (Dark Sage teleported Chaos home) and they quietly walked away.


	5. 12 Days of Christmas

Alright pay basically no attention to the story attached to the song the real chapter is the song which I do not own.

The spacing may seem a bit weird, but it look a lot better on WORD.

**The Twelve days of Christmas.**

It's Christmas Eve and all the monsters had joined together in a festive celebration with their families.

Celtic Guardian: "Hey Dark! Long time no see. Where have you been?"

Dark Magician: "Just about everywhere. With the magnet warriors and mystical dragons taking most of the air time the wife and I have had a bit more time together."

Celtic Guardian: "So….are you two thinking about…you know…."

Dark Magician: "Kids? We thought about it. But we decided to wait until we can get a real break from the show. You?"

Celtic Guardian: "Oh I'm fine with it, except that my fiancé and future sister-and-law are constantly fighting over me. Dark Elf can be so persistent."

Mystical Elf and Magician of Faith ran up to the guys and grabbed their hands, "Come on the caroling is about to start." The girls dragged the guys over to a giant decorated tree with nearly every monster ever made.

(And the music for this song will be played on keyboard by none other than me! Jgal!)

**Dark Magician**: _One the first day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe _

(gives Faith a dip and kisses her under the mistletoe, the crowed cheers)

**Celtic Guardian**: _On the second day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_Two Mystic Elves_

(Both Dark Elf and Mystical Elf then wrapped their arms around his neck.)

**All**: _and a Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Harpie Lady:**_On the third day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_Three God Cards_

**All: **_Two Mystic Elves _

_and a Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Panther Warrior:** _On the forth day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Four Colored Scapegoats _

**All:**_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Water Omotics: **_On the fifth day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

**All: **_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

(the elf sisters are now playing tug-a-war with Celtic as the rope)

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Goblin King: **_On the sixth day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Six ogre Battle Guards_

**All: **_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

_**Saggi the Dark Clown: **On the seventh day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Seven Insect Barriers _

**All: **_Six ogre Battle guards_

_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

(Dark and Faith are nowhere in sight now)

**Flame Swordsman**_On the eighth day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Eight Flaming Swords_

**All:**_Seven Insect Barriers_

_Six ogre Battle guards_

_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Dark Assailant**_: On the ninth day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Nine Violet Crystals_

**All: **_Eight Flaming Swords_

_Seven Insect Barriers_

_Six ogre Battle guards_

_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Wingweaver: **_On the tenth day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Ten golden star chips_

**All:**_Nine Violet Crystals_

_Eight Flaming Swords_

_Seven Insect Barriers_

_Six ogre Battle guards_

_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and a Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Magician of Black Chaos**: _On the eleventh day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Eleven speechless duels_

**All: **_Ten golden star chips_

_Nine Violet Crystals_

_Eight Flaming Swords_

_Seven Insect Barriers_

_Six ogre Battle guards_

_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe_

**Ra**_ On the twelfth day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_Twelve Monster Reborns _

**All: **_Eleven speechless duels_

_Ten golden star chips_

_Nine Violet Crystals_

_Eight Flaming Swords_

_Seven Insect Barriers_

_Six ogre Battle guards_

_Five Pots of Greed_

_Four Scapegoats _

_Three God Cards_

_Two Mystic Elves _

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe!_

_and A Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe!_

At the end of the party Celtic was stretched out more than he could bare and was hiding in the bathroom. Dark and Faith had came out of the closet (as in literally walk out of the closet not…you know what I mean) a little hazed.

(Christmas Day)

Magician of Faith: Uh…Dark?

Dark Magician: Yes?

Magician of Faith: Um, I kind of have a Christmas present, for both of us. (hands him and EPT test)

Dark Magician: (sees the results and faints)

Jgal: Well… that was ...a little unexpected. (Sigh) I really should get out more.


	6. Jingle Bell Rock

Discclaimer: You know it I know it THEY know it Why should I keep saying it? I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (or this song)

**Jingle Bell Rock**

"Arg! I'm so bored!" Celtic Guardian exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch.

"Admittingly this place is a lot more exciting with the authoress around." Dark speculated while scanning through a collection of old books on the shelf.

The elf sighed heavily as the house cat curled up in his lap, "(Sigh) Why exactly did we come here today? We can't continue the other stories with no one here to write or type it."

"That's one of the great rhetorical mysteries of life friend. Only the circumstances of the present situation can determine the outcome." Dark Magician replied solemnly as he sat down on another sofa with a thick book.

Celtic: "That's it, no more Shakespeare for you. (An idea just than popped into his head) Hey Dark, you know we have the house to ourselves, the authoress won't be back for hours, and there's a ready band set in the garage. (Pause) Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

Dark Magician: "I'll call the girls, you grab the costumes."

Celtic Guardian: "Got it."

More later tan ten minutes later the sound of electric guitars, base axes, drums, and keyboards rang through the streets.

Dark Magician was playing a base guitar and was wearing tight blackish/purple leather pants with a white sleeveless shirt and a dark denim jacket. Celtic Guardian at the drums had his usual pants on, only with a black torn sleeves shirt with a spiked collar. Musician King…..well he brought his own guitar and same old cloths.

The three girls; Mystical Elf, Magician of Faith, and Hibikime were wearing skimpy Mrs. Clause outfits with the white furry trim.

**Dark**,** Celtic, and Musician King **

Jingle bell Jingle bell

Jingle bell rock

Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

**Musician King**

Jingle bell Jingle bell

Jingle bell rock

**Dark Magician**

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancin' and prancin'

In jingle bell square

**All** **Guys**

In the frosty air

**Faith, Mystic, and Hibikime**

What a bright time

It's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh

**Celtic and Mystic**

Giddyap jingle horse

Pick up your feet

Jingle around the Time Wizard

Mix and mingle in a jinglin' beat

That's the jingle bell rock

**Dark and Faith**

Jingle bell Jingle bell

Jingle bell rock

Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

**King and Hibikimie**

Jingle bell Jingle bell

Jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

**Guys**

Dancin' and prancin'

In jingle bell square

In the frosty air

**Girls**

What a bright time

It's the right time

To rock the night away

**Guys**

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin'

**Girls**

To go glidin'

**All**

To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh

**Guys**

Giddyap jingle horse

Pick up your feet

**Girls**

Jingle around the Time Wizard

**All**

Mix and mingle in a jinglin' beat

That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell rock!

I'm afraid that about all I can do with a song like this. There isn't very much detail I can explain about a garage band performing, or changes I can make into a song.

If any one has a request just say so I can do one more holiday song before it's too late.

R&R


	7. Just What I do

Disclaimer:This one is just the lyrics.(I can't think of any storyline to make this into): I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the original song.

**It's Just What I Do**

**Sang by,  
Dark Magician  
Celtic Guardian  
And  
Mystical Elf**

**All:** _It's just what I do  
when I can't get no lovin,  
Just what I do  
when I can't get no lovin,_

**Celtic**: _Hit it!_

**Dark: **_One two three four!_

**Celtic**: _Yami Yugi was a skilled duelist  
He was always winning the game,  
Six card draw from off his deck  
Best player ever seen,  
Did he do it for the honor?  
Or was it for his friend?  
Finally someone asked him, "Yami,  
Why you always win the duel?  
And Yami said,_

**All**: _It's just what I do  
when I can't get no lovin,  
Just what I do  
when I can't get no lovin,  
I'm the greatest dueler you've ever saw,  
Cause lately I've been getting  
No lovin at all,  
It's just what I do,  
It's just what I do,_

**Dark:** _Well Seto Kiaba, had his eyes,  
Stuck in his laptop,  
Him and Mokuba worked day and night,  
He didn't seem to care,  
Well the townsfolk said "if you want to beat Yugi,  
Try with a different game,  
What makes you want to spend all you time  
Building those dueling discs?"  
And Kiaba said_

**All:** _It's just what I do  
when I can't get no lovin,  
Just what I do  
when I can't get no lovin,  
I'm the greatest inventor that you ever saw,  
Cause lately I've been getting  
No lovin at all,  
It's just what I do,  
It's just what I do,_

_Ohhh yeah_

**Mystic**_Well Pegasus painted them pictures,  
He created every card,  
We asked about his motivation,  
He said, "I think it's about time you should know…  
_

**All:** _It's just what I do when  
I can't get no lovin,  
Just what I do  
when I can't get no lovin,  
I made the  
Greatest card game that you've ever saw,  
Cause lately I've been getting  
no lovin at all!  
It's just what I do,_

_It's just what I do,_

_It's just what I do,_

**Dark:** _here we go!_

**All:** _It's just what I do when I can't get no lovin

* * *

_

How do you like it? Still more to come and don't forget to make a request. R&R


	8. Rumer in St Wasteland

This actually came from an idea I had for another fanfic. However after weeks of thinking and planning I gave it up. It would just me exactly like the film except for a change in cast. But I still like this song so I'm putting it in here. (Note: I do not own Yugioh or this song.)

**Rumor in St. Wasteland **

The dirty filthy streets of Maze City was as it always were, a crowded, busy, noisy Metropolis. The desolet sandstorms continued to blew fiercly against the stone and steel walls of the buildings.

It had been ten years since the people of the Wastland realm revolted against the cruel Spellcaster King's rule. The wise good sage had fled to his homeland Yami as his wicked son's terrine had come to an end. The only life the sage ever regretted losing, was of his only grandson. The prince of Yami.

Gogantes :_"St. Wasteland is gloomy_

Spherous Lady: _St Wasteland is bleak_

Avatar of the Pot: _My underwear got frozen standing here all week_

Crowd: _Oh since the revolution, our live have been so grey,_

_Thank goodness for the gossip, that gets us through the day _

_Hey, have you heard_

_There's a rumor in St. Wasteland_

_Have you heard_

_What they're saying on the street_

Master Kyonshee: _Although the king did not survive_

_One son maybe still alive_

Crowd: _The young prince Dark Magician_

Master Kyonshee: _Oh please do not repeat_

Crowd: _It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery,_

_Something whispered in an alley _

_Maybe through a crack_

_It's a rumor, that's part of, our history,_

Magical Ghost: _They his royal Grandpapa will pay a royal sum_

_To someone who can bring his prince back_

Slinking their way through the overcrowded streets two women in heavy brown robes and hoods cautiously made their way to the black market.

Magical Merchant: _"A gold piece for this wand. It's magic a swear" _

Fairy Guardian: "_Frontier Wiseman's pajamas comrade buy the pair"_

Gravekeeper's Vassal: _"I got the from the palace, it's lined with real fur"_

Gravekeeper's Vassal with girls: _It would be worth a fortune. If it belonged to him"_

After gathering what they needed the two women quickly entered and abandoned warehouse. They both removed their hoods. One of them had mediem length purplish red hair, teal green eyes, and pale skin; whereas the other had light blue skin, emerald green eyes and long golden hair. Spellcasters both – they had been living in the Wasteland region since the height of the former king's reign. Now they were living in hiding, in hopes of escape and prosperity.

"Well Faith, I managed to convince that spineless Skull Servant to let us use that old theater tonight." the Mystical Elf said as she unloaded her bag of bought (and stolen) goods.

"Everything is according to plan." Faith replied gathering the suitcases, "Now all we need is the guy." In utter joy she raced up the stairs to the higher rooms, with Mystic following. "Just think of it old friend, no more rotten smells no more raptures, we'll have three tickets out of here. One for you one for me and one for Dark Magician!"

Magician of Faith: _It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery,_

_It's the young prince Dark Magician _

_Who will help us fly_

_You and I friend, will go down, in history_

_We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say_

_Dress him up and take him to Yami_

_Imagine the reward his dear old Grandpapa will pay_

_Who else will pull it off but you and me?_

_We'll be rich_

Mystical Elf: _We'll be rich_

Magician of Faith: _We'll be out_

Mystical Elf: _We'll be out_

Mystic and Faith: _And St. Wasteland will have some more to talk about_

With their bags ready they grabbed a Blue Winged Crown bird and flew down to the once grand theater.

Crowd: _Ssh _

_Have you heard _

_There's a rumor in St Wasteland,_

_Have you heard_

_What they're saying on the street? HEY!_

_Have you heard _

_There's a rumor in St Wasteland,_

_Have you heard_

_Comrade, what do you suppose?_

_A fascinating mystery_

Magician of Faith: _The biggest con in history_

Crowd: _The young prince Dark Magician,_

_Alive or dead?_

_Who knows_


	9. Journey to the Past

Disclaimer: Ok I'm actually going to move one with a little musical series of the want to be written story but just the songs. I've got too many going on now to start a new one.

I own nothing.

**Journey to the Past**

Meanwhile at the farthest reaches of the city the local orphanage was saying a farewell to one of its overgrown residents.

"I found you a job at the Cyber Jar Factory!" bellowed on of the keeper's workers, Gravekeeper's Guard as he shoved a tall young man toward the gates. He was a rather handsome young man with fair lavender hair and clear sky blue eyes, (an unusual feature for one who has lived in this desolate realm). His cloths were oversized and already were unraveling with dirt and sand from the desert storms. But he didn't care.

"Just go down this road until you reach a fork. Go north!"

But the brute's orders were cut off by the shout and screams of the younger children gathering at every door and window waving, "Bye! Goodbye!"

"Mahado! Are you listening!"

Mahado just looked to the old blackened building and waved in return, "Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you!"

Kids: "Good luck out there!"

The young master nearly fell backward when the guard grabbed him by his oversized scarf. "You have been a thorn in my side" the guard grunted while dragging the young man to the gates. Mahado released himself and calmly followed him as the guard babbled on.

"For the last twelve years, I fed you I clothed you-

Mahado and guard: "kept a roof over my head…"

The guard stopped at the gate and turned to the boy, "How is it that you have come here with no memory at all and yet act like the king of Sogen eh?"

"I don't know." Mahado said walking to the gate, fiddling around with a charm around his neck. It was made of a sage's stone tied with a thin chain. All around the charm a faint inscription decorated the rim.

The guard then grabbed the charm to take a better look, "'Together in Yami'? Ah! I see…you want to go to Yami and find your family eh?"

Mahado nodded with a smile. He had arrived in the orphanage when he was only six years old. He was found wondering around the city after the revolution, lost, with a hard bump on his head, and no memory anything beforehand…his only clue to who he was…was the necklace."

"Listen child," The guard said throwing an arm over his shoulder, "It's about time to get rid of these dreams and join the real world. And be grateful too!" with that he threw Mahado out through the gates onto the desert sands. "Together in Yami! Ahahahaha!"

The young man Mahado ventured cross the long desolate road as the blistering winds fluttered his cloaks to nearly flying off on their own. "'Be grateful Mahado'." He muttered under his breath, turning back only for a moment, "I am grateful. Grateful to get away! Go north!' he says. I know it's north." He soon stopped underneath a large sturdy sign post for shelter. "I'll be Mahado the orphan forever….but if I head east…maybe…" He reached back into the deep caller of his shirt and pulled out the necklace, "Whoever gave me this necklace must've loved me…it's ridicules! Me? Go to Yami?"

At that moment the storm suddenly ceased. The grown orphan threw his cape around and shook his raggedy cloths to shed much of the heavy sands. His mind was boggled by the decision he had unknowingly brought to mind. If he went north as he was told he would be trapped in a dark filthy factory working day in and day out making jars and magical bombs for the rest of his life. The longings to find out who he was would only be a distant wish that would never come true. Yet if he disobeyed he might never get past the main city and be arrested or be forced back toward the factory.

Boggled Mahado sat down under the sign to think, "Send me a sign! I hint! Anything…."

Crunching, rasping, squealing and squirming, a small furry fiend monster crawled out of the sand. It rubbed at its large eyes and looked around to see Mahado with his back toward him.

Feeling a sense of joy the furball jumped up and hovered over to him. It landed three feet away and started jumping about cooing happily, begging for attention.

Mahado only swatted at the creature hardly looking at it, "Not now little guy. I'm waiting for a sign."

Suddenly, and without warning the Kuriboh pounced on Mahado and snatched the cap right off his head.

"Hey! Get back here!"

The Kuriboh gnarled at the hat and bounced back and forth happily.  
The young man was bouncing as well, only onto his face trying to catch the bugger.

"Oof! Ow!" after landing on his face a third and forth time he rolled onto his back and rubbed the sand out of his face. The Kuriboh stood above his head hat in teeth and cooed happily.

He stood back up and watched as the critter bounced eastward and wagged his 'tail' happily.

"Oh great. A Kuriboh wants me to go to Maze City."

Immediately he gasped realizing that he just might have received his sign.

He stood back up again and walked over to the Kuriboh, "Ok then. I can take the hint." Mahado gazed onward down the chosen path. His hopes racing fastly in his chest.

"Heart don't fail me now

Courage don't desert me

Don't turn back now that we're here,"

Thinking of every step he slowly followed the young fiend still dragging the hat against the sands.

"People always say

Life is full of choices, no ones ever mentioned fear

Or how the world can seem do vast

On this journey….

To the past!"

The wonderer soon quickened his steps. With once full swoop he gathered the Kuriboh in his arms and placed his cap back on his head. The ball of sand clogged fur perched itself on Mahado's shoulder and nuzzled again his cheek.

"Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

Well starting now I'm learning fast 

On this journey

To the past!"

A light steady breeze blew across the desert as Mahado slowly entered the boundaries of the city. He stopped only for a short moment to look on to a small mud brick house. In front three small children were playing around while the parents lovingly watched from the hut.

"Home, love, family

There was once a time I must have had them too

Home, love, family

I will never be complete until I found you"

Now more determined then ever he ran further down the narrow road. The Kuriboh hovered around eager to follow the boy.

"One step at a time, 

One hope then another

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was

On to find my future

Things my heart still needs to know

Once again he grabbed the Kuriboh and spun around once happily as he ran ever faster.

"Yes! Let this be a sign

Let this road be mine

Let it lead me to my past

And bring me home…"

He stopped at the top of the massive dune which overlooked the great city of St. Wasteland.

"At laaaaaaaast!"

So what do you think? I know I haven't done any new songfics in a while, and this seems more like a fic instead of a regular song chapter so….please tell me what you think pleeeease! (puppy dog eyes)

Any flames will be used to heat up my history classroom. (it's always freezing in there!)


End file.
